


A Wedding Built From Shattered Dreams

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Broken Angel [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark Love, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Killing a bad guy, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: The wedding day has arrived; Magnus is finally making Alec his in front of the whole Shadow World!Wedding fluff if you love possessive, protective and dominating Magnus! ;)[Part of the Broken Angel series but can be read alone]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Broken Angel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602028
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1095





	A Wedding Built From Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindy526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindy526/gifts), [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).



> Dedicated to Lindy526 who wanted to see the wedding and to Lawsofchaos who wanted to see how people react to Alec taking Magnus’ name.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Basically a very D/s wedding with kneeling, wedding marks, talk of ownership, possessive promises...and a bad buy is murdered but he was being an idiot so we are ok with that, right? Another guy is killed in the background but it's only mentioned and not detailed.

_Please read chapter notes for warnings. This is a mature story with mature themes._

# A Wedding Built From Shattered Dreams

The wedding of Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell, to Alexander Lightwood, was the event of the century in the Shadow World. No, more like the event of the millennium! It took place two months after Alec had returned to work and was the most ostentatious, extravagant and decadent affair anyone had ever seen. The ceremony was held in the gardens of the Château de Versailles in France, with the guests being portaled in, followed by a small reception there as well. The dinner and party would be held on a private beach in Asia somewhere; Magnus was keeping the precise location a secret until the last minute for dramatic effort and security reasons.

The sun was bright and the lawn of the old majestic palace was green and lush. Everything was indeed perfect for an event as magnificent as this. Jace and Alec were waiting just out of sight from Magnus and Catarina Loss who stood as his second with him at a podium. The guests sat in rows with an aisle in between for Jace and Alec to walk up. There were colors everywhere and magic was literally in the air as classical musical instruments were floating in the air and playing softly and both autumn leaves and golden glitter was falling softly, gently, over the whole scene.

At the middle of the podium stood an attractive elderly man with silver hair and Hispanic features. It was Magnus’ father, Asmodeus. After some fighting, arguing, threats and display of power, Asmodeus had agreed not to come to the earthly plains for the wedding. Mainly because Magnus had reminded his father that last time he had come to earth he had started World War 1 because he was slightly bored and quite a bit pissed off at Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria for having stolen away Sophie, whose beauty he had fallen for. So as he couldn’t come to earth in person Asmodeus had instead made a devil’s bargain with a Mundane; they got a wish fulfilled and he got to wear their skin to the wedding. A Mundane vessel could not contain a fallen Angel like Asmodeus for long and the Mundane would die, but he would be rewarded handsomely for his sacrifice and the deal had been freely and willingly made.

Asmodeus had been the only one Magnus would even consider to supersede his wedding ceremony; after Lilith’s demise Asmodeus was now ruler of all Hell dimensions and his power was thus without compare anywhere, in any dimension.

“Are you ready?” Jace asked Alec, bringing him out of his musings, smiling encouragingly at him as he brushed off a leaf that had fallen on his shoulder, careful not to actually touch him.

Magnus had given him a very clear talk regarding just whom Alec belonged to and the limited amount of touching he would tolerate between them and Jace was not keen to displease the Prince of Hell. However, maybe more importantly to Jace; he knew Alec would not want to upset Magnus in any way and he would be very sad if Jace did anything to cause that so Jace played nice even though he had to admit he did not understand the dynamics between his parabatai and the Prince of Hell.

Jace was dressed in a nice black suit with golden trimmings as Shadowhunter tradition foretold. Alec wore a dark blue suit with a black shirt and black decorations; blue being the Warlock color for weddings. His suit was tailor-made just for him on Magnus’ orders and showed off his collar prominently and his engagement ring was glittering in the sunshine.

“Yes. I want this,” Alec said firmly, smiling reassuringly at him.

Many people got nervous before their wedding but not Alec. He had dreamed of this for as long as he could remember; to belong to Magnus in all ways, also in this way; it was his dream coming true.

_Nephilim love once, fiercely_

“Are you…happy?” Jace asked then, giving him a searching look.

Jace might not understand the dynamics between Alec and Magnus but he understood that Nephilim loved only once and Alec had fallen for Magnus; after that it would no longer have mattered what Magnus did or wanted from him for Alec would gladly have given it.

“Belonging to Magnus?” Alec asked, taking a hand to his collar and feeling calmed by feeling it against his neck and under his fingers.

Jace nodded, “Yes.”

“Yes, very,” Alec said truthfully, smiling affectionately at the thought. He still couldn’t quite believe he had gotten Magnus back; that Magnus wanted him. It was everything he had ever wished for.

“I wouldn’t have thought that,” Jace admitted.

“Why not?” Alec asked.

“Well, thinking about it, maybe I would have thought it,” Jace conceded thoughtfully.

“Because…” Alec questioned.

“Well, you do like following orders; it makes you feel safe,” Jace told him, reflecting over his answer.

“I guess,” Alec admitted, having not really thought about why he found it safe to love Magnus like this, why he liked it. He just knew he did.

“And what we had….” Jace started but then broke off, preferring not to think about it. “Well, that was pretty dominating too.”

“It was but for other reasons,” Alec admitted.

“I know,” Jace said with a dark tone.

“Are you ok now?” Alec asked with a hint of worry. Though he had been in a very dark place back then Jace had been going through something horrible too.

“I am. Clary is amazing,” Jace said with a dreamy smile.

“I’m happy to hear that. After what you suffered with Valentine…you deserve to be happy,” Alec told him affectionately.

“So do you,” Jace reminded him because someone should, as Alec never remembered himself otherwise.

“I am. I will be,” Alec reassured him, playing with his engagement ring on his finger fondly.

“Good,” Jace said kindly. “And Alec?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry about what happened between us. It was….You know what? I am not sure I should even try to explain it,” Jace said with a confused sigh, hoping Alec understood what he was trying to say.

Alec nodded, understanding him perfectly.

“I think the parabatai bond made us feed off each other’s darkness and fears,” Alec told him, having considered it himself.

“We tried to destroy each other,” Jace reflected in a grim voice, frowning.

Alec nodded before he said grimly, “Something like that.”

“I know I hurt you,” Jace admitted in a pained tone, regret and sorrow in his eyes.

“I wanted you to,” Alec assured him.

“I know. I am still sorry,” Jace insisted.

“I know. I am sorry I made you do it,” Alec said honestly, regret and pain in his eyes as well.

“Can we start over?” Jace asked hopefully.

“Of course. We already have,” Alec reassured him with a warm smile.

“I was honored you chose me to give you away today,” Jace admitted, smiling.

Maryse and Robert were not invited to the ceremony for obvious reasons as neither of them approved of the match but Alec still had other choices for whom could give him away; other people he could have asked with whom he didn’t have such a complicated relationship with as he did with Jace. Isabelle came to mind; Isabelle who had known what his collar meant as soon as she had seen it whereas Alec had had to explain it to Jace. Isabelle, who had asked only one question of him after seeing his collar and that was if he was happy now. When he had confirmed he was she had simply smiled and been truly happy for him. Jace had had to struggle a bit more to accept Alec was truly happy like this because he himself would never be happy belonging to someone like Alec belonged to Magnus. After talking to Isabelle, Jace had realized that this was not about him but about Alec. It didn’t matter if he would be happy like this; it mattered that Alec was happy like this, that he was safe like this, that he no longer tried to harm himself. That was all that mattered. Thus, they were here now, with Jace having the honor of symbolically giving Alec away to the man he had already given his everything to.

“It felt right,” Alec told him with a fond smile.

“It does,” Jace agreed with a nod.

Mendelssohn's Wedding March started playing and Alec turned to look at Jace.

“Ok, this is us. You remember what will happen?” Alec asked him just to be sure; this was not your typical Shadowhunter ceremony to put it mildly.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got your back, parabatai,” Jace promised with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you. Likewise,” Alec said sincerely.

Jace smiled at that before he bowed and offered Alec his arm as custom dictated, keeping one arm behind his back as he did so. Alec smiled at the old-fashioned and gallant gesture and placed his hand lightly atop of Jace’s arm. Jace started to guide Alec up the aisle, smiling at the gathered crowd who all rose when they approached. Alec, however, had only eyes for Magnus who stood at the end of the aisle, dressed in an elegant blue suit with a dark shirt with lots of rings and necklaces on. The whole outfit looked like something from European nobility of the 1820s and was so tight it almost looked spray-painted on; he looked gorgeous. His cat eyes were on full display, wanting the whole world to see what he was and who he was –and how Alec would be accepting all parts of him, also his demonic half.

Next to Magnus sat Azazil wearing a diamond collar. He watched Alec approach and if Alec didn't know any better he would have sworn Azazil looked proud and happy as he saw him about to start this new chapter of his life with Magnus.

When they reached Magnus, Alec removed his hand from Jace’s arm and kept his head bowed, not yet looking at Magnus, following the customs of the wedding tradition as it had been explained to him.

“Magnus Bane,” Jace said formally and bowed low to his waist.

“Jace Herondale,” Magnus said and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“I represent Alexander Lightwood’s family and am here to give him to you in this union that will bind him to you through life and beyond death,” Jace spoke the customary words loud and clear.

“I honor you as such,” Magnus responded formally, fighting to focus on Jace when he really wanted to look at Alec; he looked stunning in the wedding outfit he had picked out for him just as he knew he would.

Jace turned towards Alec who kept his eyes lowered.

“Alexander, you have chosen to give yourself to the Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, son of the fallen Angel Asmodeus, ruler of all the Hell dimensions. Leave my side now and be forever from me, no longer of our family or our flesh. Kneel before the man you have given yourself to and prepare to say your vows that shall bind you both to each other for eternity,” Jace completed the traditional words, a lump in his throat, fighting tears as he said farewell to his parabatai and brother, now forever to be bound to someone else.

Having spoken the words Jace moved to the side so he was standing to the right side of the podium, Catarina Loss to the left, Magnus’ father in the middle and Magnus just before Alec.

Alec gracefully knelt before Magnus and kept his eyes lowered and folded his hands in his lap. A wave of surprise and shock sounded from the Shadowhunters while an equal wave of ‘aww’ sounded from the Downworlders who knew this sacred demonic binding ritual very well.

“I, Alexander Lightwood, take thee Magnus Bane, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, through life and beyond death; and thereto I give thee my troth,” Alec spoke the traditional vows softly but strongly, unwavering in his dedication and his love, wishing the ritual would allow him to look at Magnus as he spoke so he could see his reaction to his words. Instead, he would wait for Magnus to speak to hear his reactions to what he had just said, just promised.

Alec wasn’t disappointed because when Magnus spoke his emotions were clear in his voice as he fought back tears of joy.

“I, Magnus Bane, take thee Alexander Lightwood, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and protect, through life and beyond death; and thereto I give thee my troth,” Magnus said emotionally, his voice strong, clear and as soft as a caress.

Alec smiled fondly as he heard Magnus’ words, feeling warmth and joy wash over him.

“You may look at me,” Magnus said formally and Alec looked up at him adoringly, making Magnus smile fondly down at him.

“I offer thee my hand for the wedded mark,” Alec continued the ritual as he reached up his right hand towards him.

Magnus took his hand in his and let his other hand hover above it.

“With my mark the whole world may know you belong to me,” Magnus spoke the traditional words and hesitated for a moment, his hand hovering over Alec’s, knowing burning his brand on Alec’s skin would be painful.

Alec gave an almost invisible nod, smiling encouragingly at him. He knew Magnus didn’t want to cause him pain so he wanted Magnus to know it was ok; that he wanted this. All of this.

Magnus smiled back and magic left his hand, burning an M into Alec’s hand. Alec winced against the pain, having to bite his cheek till he tasted blood but he didn’t say a word and he could see Magnus’ pride and affection at that fact in his eyes when the magic stopped and the letter was fully branded on his skin. With a soft smile, Magnus waved his hand over Alec’s skin and it healed, the pain and sting disappearing, leaving only the brand. Alec looked from Magnus to the brand on his hand, smiling as he saw it, looking at this additional sign on his body of Magnus’ love and affection.

Alec found the ring he had kept in his pocket and found his hand was shaking slightly from the emotions of the moment. Magnus briefly held his hand and it stopped shaking at once. Alec smiled gratefully at him and Magnus smiled back as he withdrew his hand.

“I offer thee this ring as a sign of my allegiance and fidelity,” Alec said formally, holding the ring out for Magnus. It was a silver ring with ‘AL’ and the eternity symbol written on it in Enochian; the language of the Angels.

Magnus reached out his hand and Alec made the ring glide into place on one of the few fingers Magnus had purposely not worn a ring on. Magnus smiled down at him as he admired the ring. Then he waved his right hand over his left and a beautiful ring appeared from the magical blue flames. It was made entirely from black diamonds and had the symbols for love, protection and eternity on it as well as the letters ‘MB’, all written in the demonic language of Edom.

“I give you this ring as sign of my affection and protection, now and for eternity,” Magnus said affectionately and placed the ring on Alec’s finger.

Alec admired the wedding ring, fighting tears of joy.

“I thank you for these gifts,” Alec concluded the ritual, smiling happily up at him.

“Alexander, you may rise and be presented,” Magnus said with a smile, concluding the wedding ritual as well.

Magnus reached out a hand and Alec took it, letting Magnus help him to his feet.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said warmly, smiling happily as he stood before Magnus, looking at him with all the love and adoration he had in him.

_Nephilim love once, fiercely_

“Kiss me,” Magnus ordered, his voice husky and emotional and Alec eagerly complied.

Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck and Magnus put his arms around his waist and pulled him close. The Nephilim kissed him tenderly but Magnus soon dominated the kiss and Alec easily, eagerly, submitted under him, enjoying the feel of his power and strength, his love and protection. When they drew apart, they were both breathing heavily.

“I present to you all, Mr. and Mr. Bane!” Asmodeus called out loud and clear, with his words showing he had accepted the union and given his blessing, smiling faintly and nodding to his son who nodded back in acknowledgement.

Alec and Magnus turned to face the guests, Magnus keeping an arm around Alec’s waist. The guests all applauded, the Downworlders cheering loudly in joy and the Warlocks added more glitter, hearts and leaves to the air. The Shadowhunters were more subdued; despite these Shadowhunters being handpicked by Alec as progressive and thus the ones he thought could be turned to support an alliance with the Downworld it was not all who were that open-minded all the same. However, Isabelle’s joy, Simon’s cute but ridiculously over the top applause that had Raphael roll his eyes in fond overbearing and Jace’s caring smile more than made up for it. Alec caught the eye of Andrew and he smiled warmly at him. Alec knew Andrew understood him; he might be the only one who truly did as he had fallen for a Warlock too – Lorenzo Rey – who, from what Andrew had told Alec, was quite dominating too which seemed to suit the otherwise quiet and withdrawn Shadowhunter perfectly.

“Thank you all for coming here to help celebrate my union to my wonderful angel. I hope you will all enjoy the festivities,” Magnus declared as he held Alec’s waist, addressing the guests and waved a hand to indicate the tables with food and drink and the waiters standing ready with champagne glasses on silver trays standing off to the sides, ready to serve the guests as soon as Magnus and Alec had walked down the aisle and over to them.

Alec smiled happily at Magnus before he looked down a bit shyly, feeling a bit overwhelmed at being at the center of attention as he wasn’t used to that. Magnus took his hand and they walked down the aisle and over to the buffet tables. Magnus opened the reception by taking a champagne glass and handing it to Alec before taking one for himself, waiting for the guests to reach them and congratulate them.

Asmodeus was the first to reach Magnus and Alec.

“Son! What a pretty angel you have caught yourself. And so dutiful and obedient. I very much approve of your choice,” Asmodeus said to his son with a smile, casting Alec an approving look as he waved a hand and a champagne glass magically appeared in his hand.

“Thank you, father,” Magnus said proudly, keeping an arm possessively around Alec’s waist.

“And you, Nephilim? How do you feel about belonging to my son?” Asmodeus asked curiously.

“My King, I feel very fortunate your son wants to call me his,” Alec replied quietly, honestly, averting his eyes to a spot on the ground as he was unsure of royal demonic protocol so this seemed the safest option.

Asmodeus laughed fondly.

“Son, for this I can understand you do not wish to join me in Edom. You keep him here, rule the Shadow World. I shall rule Hell,” Asmodeus declared with a superior air, clearly feeling he was being very understanding by allowing this.

“I am not quite ruling the Shadow World,” Magnus reminded him.

“Yet. You will. You are my son after all,” Asmodeus said confidently.

Magnus smiled darkly as he kissed Alec’s temple and confirmed, “Yes, father, I will!”

By now, all the guests had joined the reception and there were talking, drinking, eating, and in general merry making for all. Well, almost for all.

“He has really sold himself completely to that Warlock! He has effectively destroyed his own identity. Shameful!” Someone said to the right of Magnus, Asmodeus and Alec, making all three stiffen. Asmodeus looked furious, ready to burn something down, Alec looked sad and defeated and that fact alone was enough for Magnus’ temper to flare out of control.

Magnus turned around, his cat eyes shining in anger as he saw who had spoken. A Shadowhunter male to three other Shadowhunters. He didn’t know the man and he didn’t care to. He snapped his fingers and magical blue flames engulfed the man and, not wanting screaming to disrupt his wedding day, Magnus did another hand wave and the man turned to ash. Those close by who had noticed gasped in shock and horror at this display of power. Asmodeus though looked proud and Alec looked admiringly at Magnus, amazed that Magnus would defend him like this.

“Yes…I can magically hear you all so any negative talk about my Angel’s beautiful gift to me as he belongs to me now will be considered an attack on royalty of hellish dimensions and I will send you all down to become guests of my father; a one way ticket. So if anyone has any other complaints…” Magnus said dangerously.

“No, no,” the nearest Shadowhunter quickly assured him, backing a bit away in fear, making Magnus smirk triumphantly and Asmodeus just smile proudly, his whole face gleaming with fatherly pride that screamed ‘that’s my son!’.

“All hail Magnus Bane, the Prince of Hell and his consort!” Asmodeus declared loudly and raised his glass for a toast.

All the guests raised their champagne glasses too; if anyone else had an issue with their relationship or marriage no one dared say anything further about it and Asmodeus could not have been prouder of his son. Magnus might not yet be the official ruler of the Shadow World but there was no doubt he was the unofficial ruler and soon….quite soon, he was sure Magnus would hold such power even Idris would be forced to bow to his will and consider him in all matters, making him the ruler of the whole Shadow World.

“All hail!” All the guests repeated and Alec smiled and blushed a bit at the attention while Magnus just smiled widely, basking in the adoration from the crowd.

The rest of the reception passed pleasantly with warm and loving wishes from Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary, Raphael, Andrew and so many others. Magnus only had to prevent his father from murdering two people – the third one that he **did** murder had it coming for saying something rude about Alec. All in all a great success for a party.

“Does the brand hurt, darling?” Magnus asked worried, noticing that Alec kept looking at the brand on his hand.

The reception had now started to calm down and they would soon have to leave for the dinner.

Alec shook his head and smiled fondly at him.

“No, Sir. I just like looking at it,” Alec said honestly, warmly.

Magnus smiled at that as he replied, “So do I. I love seeing it on your skin.”

“Guys, are you ready for the wedding waltz?” Isabelle asked with a smile as the magically floating instruments started to play the wedding waltz and the crowd separated to give them space, looking expectantly at them.

“Come, pet, let’s show them how it’s done,” Magnus said with a winning smile as he with a snap of his fingers made their champagne glasses disappear and took Alec’s hand in his, leading him to the center of the clearing the guests had made for them.

“I am not a good dancer,” Alec admitted shyly, softly, blushing as he said it, avoiding looking at anyone.

“Just hold me tight and put your head by my shoulder. I have you,” Magnus assured him lovingly as he drew to a stop and pulled Alec close to him with an arm around his waist.

“I know,” Alec said fondly as he did as he was told, having complete faith in Magnus.

“I am fortunate to have you,” Magnus said warmly, happily as he kissed the top of his head while slowly waltzing with him, using his body to help Alec steer in the right direction every time they turned.

“I am lucky to have you. I love you so much,” Alec said tenderly, lovingly as the crowd drew closer and closer, making their dance more and more intimate.

“I love you too. Now, forever and beyond that,” Magnus said affectionately.

“Immortality?” Alec asked hopefully as Magnus had mentioned it would happen after their wedding. They had spoken of it a few times and Alec wanted that more than anything else; to belong to Magnus forever. What could be better than that?

“Yes. I want you to be mine always,” Magnus admitted possessively.

“I love the sound of that,” Alec assured him with a wide smile.

“I will see it happen,” Magnus promised before his tender look turned to desire and fire as he added, “After our honeymoon though where I don’t intend to allow you to leave the bedroom!”

Alec blushed at the words before he mumbled shyly, “I wouldn’t want to, Sir.”

“I love the sound of that, angel,” Magnus said passionately.

“You are everything to me,” Alec said heartfelt as they drew closer, the crowd having closed in on them so they could not really move.

They were in the middle of a million people but they saw only each other, their eyes locked only on each other, communicating an endless love with their eyes alone.

“As you are to me, pet. As you are to me,” Magnus said affectionately as he claimed Alec’s lips for himself now, tomorrow and for eternity.

The wedding festivities lasted for days and it was all the Shadow World talked about for years to come. It was everything Magnus had ever wanted; to claim Alec as his in every way. It was everything Alec had ever dreamed of; to belong to Magnus completely and fully. To know he would never be alone again. To know Magnus wanted all of him, all the time.

_Nephilim love once, fiercely_

Alec had finally found what he had always been longing for, looking for – an endless love that would never desert him, never leave him, never fail him. In his surrender he was finally free, he was finally truly home.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please do leave kudos and a comment. Would mean the world to me; in particular in these times.  
> I am kind of out of ideas for this series. Any plotbunnies someone want to get off their chest? Otherwise this story will conclude the "Broken Angel" storyline. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read your comments so please do leave a comment; even an emoji would be treasured. I am 2 secs from speaking to my plants so please do leave a comment for me :)


End file.
